


Backyard embarrassment

by youllalwaysfitinwithme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Rated teen and up for language, just a tiny f word though, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllalwaysfitinwithme/pseuds/youllalwaysfitinwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I posted that hilarious video of you being cute on Instagram and it went viral."<br/>AKA Nathan Miller embarrasses himself to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard embarrassment

 

 

_Look outside your window._

It was all that the cryptic message said. 

It wasn't unusual receiving cryptic messages from Nate, but given their current situation, it seemed strange to Monty. They had been dating since forever, and sometimes, his boyfriend's jokes crossed multiple lines, the last one being a sneaky video of himself singing out loud while alone in his room. Monty hand't noticed Nate by the door, and by the time he did, the most embarrassing forty seconds of his life were already getting likes on Instragam; needless to say, the video had gone viral. Two days had passed since then, and Monty had made it his mission to be mad at Nate for as long as possible; it wasn't fair, the other boy's ability to get him to forgive him everytime. This one time, he wanted to stay mad and teach him a lesson, so for the past two days, he'd been ignoring his messages and calls. All but the one he just received. 

Monty paused the movie he was watching and walked toward the window without bothering to turn the light on, the streetlights allowing him to watch his steps. It was almost midnight, and the street was quiet outside. Monty opened the window to his backyard and saw his boyfriend standing there, phone in hand, attached to a pair of speakers on the ground. He sighed.

"Why am I getting the feeling this will somehow turn embarrassing for me?" Monty asked, barely loud enough that Nate would hear him but his gossipy neighbours wouldn't. Nate flashed him a wide smile and shook his head.

"Not as much as it'll be for me," he replied. "Just to make sure before I do this, you still mad?" 

"Definitely." Monty said serious, in part because he still was, but mostly because he wanted to know what Nate was up to. The boy nodded and rubbed his hands against his jeans as he talked, Monty knew he was nervous, and that alone already made him feel better about the whole video situation.

"Okay, I might deserve it," Nate began, "So, to make it up to you, grab your phone and record this. Then, we can move on from this, okay?"

Monty was intrigued, so he grabbed his phone and started recording, an unfortunate smile giving away that he was definitely not mad anymore. But Nate still carried out his plan. He took a deep breath as he tapped something on his phone, then looked up to the window were Monty waited amused.

"Okay, you recording?" Monty nodded. Nate cleared his throat, and talked louder so the camera would catch it. "Well, this is a public apology to my boyfriend Monty. I'm sorry I posted that hilarious video of you being cute on Instagram and it went viral," he wasn't sorry at all, Monty knew. Nate had to suppress a smile, "Now it's only fair that you get to do the same."

And with that, he tapped something on his pone and left it on top of the speakers. Nate moved his shoulders in circles as if unclenching them, and then blinked at Monty. He was all ready, but suddenly, a male voice trying to convince you to buy a car started coming out from the speakers. Nate cursed and shot a glare at his phone.

"Fucking Spotify ads" he murmured. Monty could do nothing but laugh and wait for the ad to finish while looking at Nate shook his head in disbelief. When it did finish, the real fun began. 

The beats to Uptown Funk reverberated through Monty's backyard, Nate was clapping along and shaking his head to the rythm. When the lyrics began, so did Nate's dance of self-embarrassment. He was making ridiculous moves with a smile plastered on his face as he sang along. His arms shifting awkardly from one step to the next, his legs following a strange pattern which included some jumping and a poorly delivered moonwalk. He even twerked for a while, his funny thrusts engraved forever on Monty's mind. 

Monty did his best to try and keep a straight face -at least at first-, but by the middle of the song, the only sound louder than the music was his laughter and clapping, his recording duties long forgotten. This was enough, he didn't need any record of it to make his boyfriend suffer. Nate could be an asshole sometimes, but he was an absurdly romantic asshole who knew how to make amends. He also knew how to make Monty's chest feel warm.

The song was almost finishing when Monty stepped out of the window. He held onto a pipe and climbed down the wall to join Nate in the grass and dance along. By the time it finished, they were both huffing and puffing and smiling at the other. Nate seemed relieved at Monty's reaction. Monty seemed anything but mad at him.

"So it worked?" Nate asked stepping closer to his boyfriend. 

Monty just nodded and ran a hand through Nate's head. "God, it's only been two days, but I've missed you." Nate responded with the biggest of smiles and kissed Monty as another ad played in the background.

 

Monty didn't upload the video of Nate's apology, but his pissed neighbours did. Needless to say, the video went viral.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write, hope it turned out cute at least!  
> This was written based on the Tumblr post that says  
> "I romantically stand outside your window and hold up my iPhone to blast our song. A 30 second ad plays first."  
> At first I imagined this with Bellarke, but honestly, Miller seemed like the perfect guy for this and I regret nothing.  
> You can find me on tumblr as secretpeachmoon,  
> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
